Mahoning County, Ohio
| seat wl = Youngstown | largest city wl = Youngstown | area_total_sq_mi = 425 | area_land_sq_mi = 412 | area_water_sq_mi = 14 | area percentage = 3.2% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 238823 | density_sq_mi = 580 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.mahoningcountyoh.gov | | named for = A Native American word for salt lick | district = 6th | district2 = 13th }} Mahoning County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 238,823. Its county seat is Youngstown. The county is named for an Indian word meaning "salt lick". Mahoning County was formed on March 1, 1846; the 83rd county in Ohio. Until 1846, the area that is now Mahoning County was part of Trumbull and Columbiana counties, when the counties in the area were redefined and Mahoning County emerged as a new county.History of Mahoning County, Official county website. Mahoning County is part of the Youngstown-Warren-Boardman, OH-PA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.2%) is water. Adjacent counties *Trumbull County (north) *Mercer County, Pennsylvania (northeast) *Lawrence County, Pennsylvania (east) *Columbiana County (south) *Stark County (southwest) *Portage County (northwest) Major Highways * * * * * * * * * * Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 257,555 people, 102,587 households, and 68,835 families residing in the county. The population density was 620 people per square mile (239/km²). There were 111,762 housing units at an average density of 269 per square mile (104/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 81.04% White, 15.87% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.47% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.03% from other races, and 1.38% from two or more races. 2.97% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 93.1% spoke English, 2.6% Spanish, 1.0% Italian, and 0.5% Greek as their first language. There were 102,587 households out of which 28.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.00% were married couples living together, 14.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.90% were non-families. 29.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 17.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 91.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,248, and the median income for a family was $44,185. Males had a median income of $36,313 versus $23,272 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,818. About 9.60% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.10% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 238,823 people, 98,712 households, and 62,676 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 111,833 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 79.9% white, 15.7% black or African American, 0.7% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 1.4% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.7% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 21.4% were German, 18.4% were Italian, 16.6% were Irish, 8.9% were English, and 4.2% were American. Of the 98,712 households, 27.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.7% were married couples living together, 15.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 36.5% were non-families, and 31.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.94. The median age was 42.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $40,123 and the median income for a family was $52,489. Males had a median income of $44,516 versus $31,969 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,824. About 12.6% of families and 16.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.9% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Politics Education Colleges and universities *Avalon University School of Medicine *Youngstown State University Community, junior, and technical colleges *Choffin Career and Technical Center *Eastern Gateway Community College *Mahoning County Career and Technical Center Public school districts *Austintown Local School District *Boardman Local School District *Campbell City School District *Canfield Local School District *Jackson-Milton Local School District *Liberty Local School District *Lowellville Local School District *Poland Local School District *Sebring Local School District *South Range Local School District *Springfield Local School District *Struthers City School District *West Branch Local School District *Western Reserve Local School District *Youngstown City School District High schools *Austintown Fitch High School *Boardman High School *Campbell Memorial High School *Canfield High School *Cardinal Mooney High School *Chaney High School *East High School *Jackson-Milton High School *Lowellville High School *Mahoning County High School *McKinley High School *Poland Seminary High School *South Range High School *Springfield High School *Struthers High School *Ursuline High School *Valley Christian School *West Branch High School *Western Reserve High School Communities Cities *Alliance (part) *Campbell *Canfield *Columbiana (part) *Salem (part) *Struthers *Youngstown (part) (county seat) Villages *Beloit *Craig Beach *Lowellville *New Middletown *Poland *Sebring *Washingtonville (part) Townships *Austintown *Beaver *Berlin *Boardman *Canfield *Coitsville *Ellsworth *Goshen *Green *Jackson *Milton *Poland *Smith *Springfield Census-designated places *Austintown *Boardman *Damascus *Lake Milton *Maple Ridge *Mineral Ridge Unincorporated communities * Berlin Center * Blanco * Calla * Coitsville Center * East Lewistown * Ellsworth * Fredericksburg * Garfield * Greenford * Hickory Corners * Knaufville * Locust Grove * New Albany * New Buffalo * New Springfield * North Benton * North Jackson * North Lima * Ohltown * Patmos * Petersburg * Poland Center * Rosemont * Snodes * West Austintown * Woodworth Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Columbiana County. † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Mahoning County, Ohio References External links *County website Category:Mahoning County, Ohio Category:Appalachian Ohio Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1846 establishments in Ohio